vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: The Best of the Wiggles DVD 2018
FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, including without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by lines and federal imprisonment Opening Logos * Kino Lorber DVD Menu * Play * Song Jukebox * Special Features * Subtitles Opening Credits * "The Best of The Wiggles" * Emma, Anthony, Lachy, Simon, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog Ending Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Clare Field, Lauren Hannaford, Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Tasmin Cummins, Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete, as Henry the Octopus * Dominic Field, Nick Hutchinson, Lucy Wigan as Wags the Dog * With Special Guests: Lou Diamond Phillips, Jeff Fatt, Paul Field, Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Director: Anthony Field * Director's Assistants: Caterina Mete, Emma Watkins * Choreography: Caterina Mete * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Production Managers: Kate Chiodo, Ivy Gaymer, Caterina Mete * Post Production: Tim Cheeseman, Aaron Hill, Gerard Holmes, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Producer: Paul Field * Wiggly Performers: Daniel Attard, Morgan Crammond, Eliza Cummins, Tasmin Cummins, Stephanie Di Coio, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Leanne Halloran, Andrew Koblar, Michael McFadden, Caterina Mete, Kmberley Staplyton * Child Performers: Jemina Atkins, Mathilda Ballantyne, Anthony Caio, Alana Curran-Jones, Elnette Moyo, Antonio Field, Lucia Field, Maria Field, Atticus Frankie Kranz, Leroy Fratto, Amelia Fratto, Rachel French,Mao Fujita, Cleo Hajal, Luca Harris, Isabelle Harris, Paloma Hendry Hodson, Ella Jacob, Eden Kranz, Owen Lane, Julia Lanzetti, Madison O'Brien, Evie-Rose Murphy, Dana Pham, Sira-Lyric Prasad, Grace Reid, Tyana Sankari, Max Vescio, Ryan Yeates * Camera Assistants: Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Playback: Oliver Brian * Costumes/Props: Caterina Mete, Kathryn Watkins * Hair and Make-Up Artist: Alex Penton * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Yi Yin * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Stills Photographer: Daniel Attard * Orchestration for Melbourne Symphony Orchestra Songs by: Joseph Twist * Music Engineered & Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW Songs * Do the Propeller! ** Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hot Potato ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! ** Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Who's in the Wiggle House? ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Caterina Mete, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Emma's Theme ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Apples and Bananas ** Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Wonder of the Wiggle Town ** Ben Elton, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Fruit Salad ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Follow the Leader ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Rock & Roll Preschool ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Jae Nelson, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Say the Dabnce, Do the Dance ** John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star ** Trad Arr, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Emma's Special Bow ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Dorothy Pas De Deux ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * I've Got My Glasses On! ** Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Lachy! **Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Do the Pretzel **Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins **Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd. *Simon Says **Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Simon Pryce **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Come on Down to Wiggle Town **Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Michael Finnegan **Trad, Arr. Blathnaid Conroy Murphy, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, George Tseros, Emma Watkins **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Do the Skeleton Scat! **Lachlan Gillespies **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra **Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Henry Likes Water **Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Pappadum **Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *The Shimmie Shake **John Field, Paul Field **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page **Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd *Dressing Up **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Simon's Cold Water Blues **Simon Pryce **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *D-I-N-G-O **Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Dance with Emma **Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Special Thanks to: Dreamworld, Queensland, Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Qudos Bank Arena, Sydney *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank for Our Friends: Bruce McKaskill and Tim Wood at FIT Sponsorship Marekting, Alex Ischenko and Rachel Teese at The Wiggles Licensing and Consumer Products, Linda Kitchen, Neville Kitchen, Chantal Defraga and Anthony Knowles at Mation Guitars, Darren Aboud, George Ash, Phoebe Carden, Chris Card, Basil Cook, Nicola Craddock, Liam Dennis, Jessica Ellis, Bianca Fanto, Lynley Hamblen, Joe Hotchin, Tony Iffland, Kate Joass, Chris May, Matthew Neville, Dux Newton, Lisa pieroni, Joel Spiteri, Kara Threlfo, Antalie Waller, Sean Warner, Nick Webb and All at the ABC, Roadshow and Universal Music * The Wiggles proudly use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Mation * The Wiggles are proud supporters of Red Nose - Saving the Littles Lives - Red Nose Saving Little lives * Visit us at www.wiggletime.com * The Wiggles * © 2018 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. * The Wiggles, The Wiggles Logo, Bowtiful, Emma!, Lachy, Ponso the Pony, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and the Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Kino Lorber Category:DVD Category:2018 Category:The Wiggles